A Solution for Rainsomnia
by Meguri Au 'Sora
Summary: "Aku tidak pernah bisa tidur saat hujan turun... kenapa?" lagi-lagi Kido terbangun saat hujan turun. Tapi kali ini, bukan hanya dia yang terbangun, tapi Kano juga! Apa yang akan terjadi? Akankah mereka berkelahi seperti biasa? Atau justru...? KanoxKido. OneShot!


**Warnings! : Gaje, Abal, Typo, dan OOC kayaknya. so, Don't like, Don't read!**

**Disclaimer : IYAAAAAA! Aku tahu kalau yang punya KagePro itu Jin-san, tapi biarkan aku menulis fanfic ini!**

* * *

**Author Note's  
**Author : Yey~ bisa upload fanfic pas kagerou days~

(OC) Ryuu : seneng banget... emang segitu pentingnya?

Author : apa banget sih lu! ganggu orang seneng aja!

(OC) Sora : dia emang senengnya ganggui orang, Author. Kan situ yang bikin karakternya. Masa lupa?

Author : masalah gitu, kalau gue lupa?

Sora : #Sweatdrop urghh... ndak...

Author : kita nge-_ranting-_nya di bawah aja, ayo, mulai ceritanya!

Author & OC : **Happy Reading!**

* * *

A Solution for the Rainsomnia[1]

Aku bisa mendengar rintik hujan, dalam tidurku sekalipun. Bunyi bulir-bulir air langit yang menghantam bumi langsung membangunkanku, menghilangkan kantuk dan hasrat tuk kembali tidur. Kulirik benda bulat yang terpajang di dinding. Jarumnya berdetak, menunjuk pukul 01:25, malam. Tengah malam, atau dini hari bisa dibilang. Argh... kenapa hujan harus turun di saat-saat seperti ini?

Kusibak selimutku dan turun dari ranjang, memungut hoodie kesayanganku yang teronggok di sudut ruangan. Aku ingat kalau aku'lah yang sudah sembarangan melempar hoodie ungu itu dan langsung ambruk ke kasur. Sembari mengenakan hoodie itu untuk menghangatkan diri, aku berjalan perlahan menuju dapur. Hanya satu keinginanku, yaitu menyesap coklat panas dan menghangatkan diri. Sembari mengusap pipiku dengan lengan baju, kutuangkan cairan cokelat ke dalam cangkir kesayanganku, dan melangkah ke ruang tamu.

Sembari menghirup cokelat, kusibak tirai kelabu yang menutupi jendela markas, lalu mendudukkan diri di sofa mungil. Kuamati butir-butir air yang menghujam bumi tiada henti-hentinya. Kusandarkan punggungku ke bantalan sofa putih nan empuk, tapi percuma. Dua kelereng violet ini tidak akan tertutup sampai hujan berhenti, itu kenyataannya.

Hujan tidak pernah membiarkanku tidur.

Mungkin orang lain justru merasa 'kalau hujan, enaknya tidur sambil bergelung selimut'. Tapi itu tidak berlaku padaku. Sejak hari 'itu', aku tidak bisa tidur saat hujan. Kalau sudah tidur, dan tahu-tahu hujan turun, aku akan terbangun, dan tidak bisa tidur sampai hujan berhenti. Kenapa bisa begitu? Entahlah. Phobia pada hujan? Kurasa tidak, mengingat aku tidak merasa ketakutan tiap mendengar rintik hujan. Berisik? Mungkin, tapi jujur saja aku merasa rintik hujan memiliki melodinya sendiri, yang terasa harmonis di telingaku. Apakah bau hujan mengangguku? Maaf saja, aku justru suka aroma hujan. Dingin? Uhm… hal macam itu sudah biasa bagiku. Lagi pula, aku bisa mengenyahkan sensasi macam itu dengan selimut. Yang jelas, berapa kalipun aku mencoba untuk mencari alasan di balik kebiasaanku ini, hasilnya nihil. Hanya ada satu kesimpulan :

Aku tidak bisa tidur saat hujan turun.

Kuteguk lagi cokelatku yang hampir habis. Kulirik rintik hujan yang nampaknya enggan untuk berhenti. Kelihatannya langit begitu ingin merengkuh bumi[2], sampai-sampai ia menangis sedemikian rupa. Terus saja butir-butir air menghujam aspal yang keras.

"_Katai asufaruto ni_..." refleks aku bersenandung pelan, teringat dengan lirik lagu yang cocok dengan cuaca di luar.

"_Ame to asufaruto_[3] _da ne_?" kudengar suara dari belakangku. Pemuda itu menyeringai iseng memandangiku. Kelereng matanya yang selalu mengingatkanku pada kucing itu berkilat, penuh kejahilan seperti biasanya. Kedua kelereng itu memandangiku dengan intens, dan sialnya, membuat hatiku sontak merasa hangat, dan kehangatannya menjalar keseluruh tubuh. Argh... sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini?

"_N__e__m__u wa dekinai ka_?" tanyanya. Hey...aku bisa menangkap rasa khawatir dalam pertanyaannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan senyum geli, oh, aku bahkan terkekeh, ketika kudapati rambut pirang kecokelatannya yang berantakan, akibat kebiasaannya saat tidur, mungkin. Memang kurang pantas, karena aku yakin rambut hijauku juga sama berantakannya. Aku melihat ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya untuk menunjukkan dia tidak paham, bahkan tidak terima mungkin, melihat reaksiku. Aku hanya mendengus pelan, beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Bukan urusanmu... ah, mau cokelat?" jawabku akhirnya, setelah kembali dari dapur sambil membawa sisa cokelat yang tadi kubuat. Yang ditawari menolak, jadi kutaruh kembali teko yang berisikan cokelat itu di dapur, dan kembali hanya dengan cangkirku. Kudapati ia sudah menduduki tempatku duduk tadi. Dasar… apa maunya?

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, berusaha mengabaikan seringaian yang belum juga lepas dari bibirnya. Ketika aku hendak duduk di sofa lain, kurasakan tarikan pelan di tanganku, memaksaku untuk berhenti. Kutolehkan kepalaku sambil mengangkat sebelah alis, heran. Kulihat ia melepas tangannya, dan menepuk pahanya.

"_K__oko __ni__ suwatte yo_." Sudah kuduga. Aku bisa melihat kilatan jahil di matanya. Kurasa wajahku merona… oh, jangan sampai…

"Tidak, dalam mimpimu yang paling bodoh sekalipun!" seruku tegas.

"Sayangnya, kali ini aku memaksa~"bersamaan dengan ucapannya, aku bisa merasakan cengkraman yang menarik pinggangku. Selanjutnya? Bayangkan sendiri.

"_Hanase yo_! _Baka_! _Oi, Bakano! Hanase!_" seruku, berusaha memberontak dalam pelukannya. Tapi percuma. Cengkramannya begitu kuat hingga aku tak mampu berkutik. Hey, sejak kapan ia jadi lebih kuat dariku?

"_Yada na_~" demi mendengar nada ucapannya yang berbahaya membuatku memberontak lebih kuat dan kembali mengumpati bocah yang dulu sering kupanggil _usotsuki pierro_. Ya ampun... rasanya semua bulu kudukku berdiri.

"_Hora_, Kido, kalau kau terus memberontak, nanti cokelatmu tumpah lho!" peringatan Kano membuatku segera menoleh ke arah cangkir di tangan kananku yang ajaibnya, tidak tumpah juga dari tadi. Tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Maaf saja, aku tidak mau menanggung resiko yang berjudul 'Mandi Cokelat Panas ala Kido'. Tidak, terima kasih.

Dan, aku yakin kalian juga lebih berharap aku menyerah bukan? Dari mana aku bisa tahu? Oh, tentu saja karena author yang sama mesumnya dengan member ke-3 dari Mekakushi-dan ini sudah menuliskan kelanjutan yang nista bagiku!

"Kuh, kurasa kali ini aku yang menang ya~" lagi-lagi suara nakalnya mengudara. Sial.

Aku hanya menghela nafas. Kurasa aku memang hanya bisa mengalah. Kubiarkan diriku direngkuhnya, dengan ogah-ogahan tentunya. Posisiku yang bersandar, salah, disandarkan (dengan paksa) di dadanya, membuatku bisa mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang teratur, lembut, bahkan terdengar harmonis dengan suara rintik hujan di luar. Baru kusadari kalau aku terbawa oleh kehangatannya, ketika ia menarik cangkir cokelatku dengan lembut. Ditaruhnya cangkir itu di meja, di samping sofa.

"Ne, Kido, boleh aku bilang sesuatu?" tanyanya pelan. Aku hanya mengangguk. Dia menyandarkan dagunya di bahuku. Tak ingin kuakui, tapi jujur saja, hembusan nafasnyanya membuatku geli, sekaligus merasa hangat. Tautan jemarinya di sekelilingku mengirimkan sensasi membuatku risih, dan, oh ya, ya, aku juga merasa nyaman dibuatnya. Sudah puaskah kalian akan pengakuanku?

"Kurasa… kau tidak bisa tidur bukan karena membenci hujan…" ujar bocah itu, yang langsung mengggantungkan pernyataannya, membuatku menoleh kebelakang.

"Kau bilang imsonia ini terjadi sejak hari 'itu', bukan?" bukannya melanjutkan kalimat sebelumnya, ia justru bertanya padaku. Lagi-lagi aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Mungkin tanpa kau sadari, kau terus berfikir, seandainya hujan turun di hari 'itu', keluargamu tidak perlu meninggal, dan kau tidak akan menerima kekuatan ini..." ujarnya, dan kelihatannya masih ada kata-kata lain yan belum ia ucapkan. "makanya, alam bawah sadarmu terus-terusan menanti hujan, membuatmu terbangun tiap kali hujan turun. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, kau pun terjatuh dalam pesona hujan."

"Ah, satu lagi! Kurasa sebetulnya kau terbangun, untuk menikmati hujan." Dua kali ia memberikan penekanan pada inti kalimatnya yang terakhir, sebelum melumat bibirku lembut. Saat melepaskan diri, aku bisa melihat dua bola mata itu melemparkan pertanyaan : "Apa aku benar?", dan juga, menuntut jawaban. Tatapannya yang tegas membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk melayangkan tinjuku ke wajahnya. Sayang seribu sayang, sensasi hangat di pipiku ini menunjukkan bahwa wajahku tidak punya niat untuk tidak merona. Kurang ajar.

Mungkin yang ia katakan ada benarnya. Bahwa sesungguhnya aku sangat menantikan hujan, dan tanpa sadar telah jatuh cinta pada langit yang menangis, sampai-sampai tubuh dan seluruh panca inderaku tidak rela untuk tidur dan melewatkan kesempatan untuk menikmati hujan. Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Lebih tepatnya, sekarang aku terlalu malas untuk mencari tahu.

"_Tabun_…" akhirnya pernyataan menggantung itulah yang kujadikan jawaban untuk pertanyaan pemuda itu sambil membenamkan kepalaku lebih dalam pada dadanya, mencari kehangatan. Aku bisa melihat ia tersenyum kecil, dan merasakan ia mempererat pelukannya. Di luar sana hujan masih turun, tapi aku tidak peduli. Harga diriku juga berhadapan dengan ketidak pedulianku rupanya, karena setelah mataku terpejam, yang ingin kulakukan berikutnya hanyalah menikmati perasaan nyaman yang ditawarkan bersama kehangatan pelukanmu.

Hujan tidak pernah membiarkanku tidur, tapi kehangatanmu selalu membiarkan aku terlelap.

Aku tidak bisa tidur saat hujan, tapi aku bisa tertidur dalam dekapanmu.

Menyebalkan memang, namun harus kuakui bahwa itu saja cukup, ya.

Hey, mungkin tidak nampak begitu, tapi aku masih bisa mendengarkanmu.

Jadi ucapkanlah kalimat itu…

"_Oyasum__i, Tsubomi-chan_."

* * *

Notes :

[1] Rainsomnia = Rain + Insomnia, yaitu keadaan dimana kamu tidak bisa tidur saat hujan turun (Self-Made Dictionary)

[2] Mengacu pada legenda Yunani bahwa setelah mati pun, Uranus (langit) tak mau berpisah dengan istrinya, Gaea (bumi)

[3] 'Rain and Asphalt' atau 'Ame to Asufaruto', composed by : 40mp, sung by : Hatsune Miku

* * *

**Dict's :**

_Katai asufaruto ni : On the Hard Asphalt_

_Ame to asufaruto __da ne : Rain and Asphalt, isn't it?_

_N__e__m__uru wa dekinai ka : Can't sleep?_

_K__oko __ni__ suwatte yo : Sit on here _

_Hanase yo_! _Baka_! _Oi, Bakano! : Let me go! Stupid! Oi, Bakano! ( ini plesetan baka+Kano)! _

_Yada na_~ : _never~_

_usotsuki pierro : Liar Clown _

_Hora: hey_

_Tabun : perhaps_

_Oyasum__i : Good night _

* * *

Writer's Note :

Ini Authornya sumpah nggak ngerti kok bisa bikin cerita abal dengan plot nggak jelas begini…ah, ini terjadi dalam markas mereka ya, jadi ini bukan AU~ terus, tentang hari 'itu', yup, itu tentang kagerou daze trance.

Dan, ya ampun... dikit lagi mesumku udah keluar. coba bayangin. Kido sama Kano, tengah malem, berdua (Seto sama Marry tidur), udah gitu di luar ujan deres...

oke, stop.

author lagi sakit pas nulis, (pas ngaplod juga), jadi maklumin aja kalo gaje lagi ya...

RnR please?

#nunjuk2kotakdibawah

* * *

**Thanx for Reading!**


End file.
